All I want for Christmas
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ini sudah malam ke 17 sejak Gaara meninggalkannya. Sebentar lagi hari natal./ "Aku ini hamil, Gaara! Hamil anakmu!"/ "Kau.. Hamil?"/ Sebegitu bencikah Gaara kepadanya?/ "Selamat da.. Sasuke-Kun?"... Final Chapter. Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Ino menarik nafas. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali, Gaara. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga?" Ucapnya dengan emosi.

Gaara yang tidak kalah emosinya itu menahan nafas. "Kau ingin aku mengerti? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan sekali lagi." Ucap Gaara tersenggal. "Jelaskan lagi, kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan lelaki lain, **istriku**?" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata 'Istriku'.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah bilang. Saat itu aku mabuk," ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan.

Gaara memincingkan matanya. "Itu bukanlah suatu alasan yang baik, Ino,"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kesal Ino. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk membuat suaminya percaya.

Gaara menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Terserah kau saja. Pokoknya untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah Temari-_nee_. Bila kau membutuhkanku untuk menandatangani surat cerai, silahkan datang kesana," ucap Gaara sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar kediaman mereka.

Ino berusaha mencegah, "Tungg-" _Brak!_

Ino menghela napas. "Masalah bertambah,"

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OCC, Abal, typo, Ide pasaran**

**Pairing: GaaIno Slight: SasuIno**

Don't Like Don't Read

**All I Want For Christmas**

**.**

**.**

Ino menghela napas. Ini sudah malam ke-21 sejak ia dipecat oleh perusahaannya, saat ia bertengkar dengan lelaki yang tidur dengannya, dan saat Gaara meninggalkan rumah. Memang sangat memalukan bila mendengar suamilah yang meninggalkan rumah, hanya saja ini memang salah Ino dan wajar saja Gaara sakit hati dan pergi.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan Gaara. Udara sudah mulai dingin, salju-salju pun sudah berceceran menutupi aspal. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Ino menduduki bingkai jendelanya, menatap langit. Sebentar lagi natal, dan natal itu seharusnya dirayakan bersama keluarga. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Gaara saja belum tentu mau menemuinya.

Ia ingin sekali memanggil kembali Gaara untuk bersamanya. Hanya saja ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Kini ia sedang hamil anak Gaara. Usianya baru sekitar 3 minggu lebih. Ia pun teringat saat dahulu ia setres karena tidak bisa memberikan Gaara anak, padahal pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir 3 tahun. Dan pada saat ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ia sangat depresi dan akhirnya mabuk.

Apa dia harus membesarkan anak ini sendiri tanpa Ayah? Ino menggeleng cepat. Tidak, anaknya harus mempunyai ayah. Anaknya tidak boleh yatim.

Inopun bertekad. Ya, ia harus membujuk Gaara untuk kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dan kapan?

Ino berpikir sejenak. Besok. Ya, ia harus melakukannya besok. Tidak peduli bagaimana carannya, ia harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

_Tingtong_

Shikamaru melirik pintu depan dengan malas. Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi? "Temari, tolong bukakan pintu," perintahnya.

Terdengar teriakkan dari dalam. "Suruh saja Gaara-chan untuk membukannya. Aku sedang mengganti popok Gray-chan,"

Shika menggaruk kepalannya malas. "Gaara! Tolong bu.." "Kau saja!" potong suara Gaara dari dalam. Shikamaru mendecih. Dasar adek ipar tidak tahu diri. Sudah menumpang, tidak mau disuruh lagi.

Dengan lunglai Shikamaru menutup koran yang sedang ia baca lalu melangkah kea rah pintu.

_Tingtong _

Suara bel terdengar lagi. Shika menatap malas "Merepotkan," Dan dengan malas juga, ia pun menarik hadle pintu.

Shika megerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia kini menatap perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Perempuan berambut pirang pucat di ikat kuda.

"Selamat pagi," sapa wanita tersebut. Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau jadi lebih gendut, Ino,"

Hampir saja gadis tersebut menonjok kakak iparnya itu kalau ia tidak mengingat ia akan bertemu Gaara.

"Seharusnya kau membalas sapaanku," ucap Ino dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Shikamaru hanya tertawa hambar sambil mempersilahkan Ino masuk. Ino memasuki rumah ShikaTema itu dengan cemas. Entah kenapa ia sangat berdebar-bedar. Mungkin karena sedikit lagi ia akan bertemu Gaara, lelaki yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Setelah menyilahkan sang nona Sabaku itu duduk, Shikamaru berteriak dari ujung tangga. "Gaara, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu,". Tak lama kenudian terdengar suara sahutan dari atas. Gaara.

Jantung Ino semakin berdetak cepat saat mendengar langkah dari tangga. Ia terlalu takut dan senang untuk bertemu dengan pangerannya.

Kini Gaara sudah berada dihadapannya dengan baju kemeja yang berantakan dan sebuah celana pendek atau bisa disebut boxer. Penampilan Gaara yang seperti baru bangun tidur itu terlihat sangat menawan dimata Ino. Gaara menyipitkan matanya, menatap ino. "Kau.."

Ino langsung bangkit berdiri. "Pagi," Sapa Ino sambil tersenyum sumigrah. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat sekarang. Berharap Gaara akan membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum. Tetapi ia sungguh kecewa ketika Gaara membalas sapaannya dengan perkataan "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Ino menarik napas. Ia berusaha sabar dengan perilaku Gaara. Ini memang salahnya, ia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Ino menghela napasnya. Ingat apa tujuanmu kesini, Ino! "Aku kesini untuk…" "Meminta tanda tangan cerai?" potong Gaara. Ino membelakkan matanya. Kenapa Gaara bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Bukan. Aku kesini untuk..." "Kalau bukan karena itu, lebih baik kau pulang saja," potong Gaara lagi sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Ino menggeram tertahan, air matanya mulai mengenang dipeluk matanya. Segitu bencikah Gaara dengannya?

Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan tangis dan kekecewaannya. Ino menangis terisak. Isakan Ino membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Tangisanmu tak akan merubah segalanya, Ino," ujar Gaara dengan dingin dan kembali melangkah.

Ino menggeram. "Apa kau tidak tahu?" Isakan Ino semakin menjadi. "Aku ini sedang hamil anakmu, Gaara!" teriak Ino frustasi. Mendengar kata 'hamil' membuat Gaara kembali berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya terlihat syok. "Kau.. Hamil?"

Ino tak mengubris pertanyaan Gaara. Ia hanya kembali menangis. Tangisan Ino yang pilu itu akhirnya melelehkan hati Gaara. Gaara kembali turun untuk mendekati Ino yang menangis. Saat ia memegang tangan Ino yang menutupi wajahnya yang menangis, Ino langsung menepisnya.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan perceraian. Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkannya, Gaara!" Teriak Ino sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Gaara yang melihat Ino berlari hanya diam termanggu. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

_Brak!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar dari belakang Gaara. Gaara melirik belakangnya. Terlihat sosok kakak iparnya yang menguap dan Temari-nee yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"KEJAR DIA, BAKA!" teriak Temari.

Seakan sadar dari kebodohannya, Gaara pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu tempat Ino keluar tadi. Ia mengejar mati-matian istrinya. Tidak peduli ia hanya memakai kemeja kusutnya dan boxer merah marun.

Terlihat didepan sana wanita yang dicari-cari Gaara sedang berjalan dengan lunglai sambil menangis pilu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gaara langsung membalikkan badan Ino dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku memang lelaki bodoh," ucap Gaara ditelinga Ino. Ino yang mendengar suara Gaara itu hanya melemaskan badannya. Capai berlari. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah. Merawatmu dan calon anak kita," ucap Gaara sambil mencium singkat bibir istrinya. Wajah Ino memerah. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, besok. Setelah aku merapikan barang-barangku," ucap Gaara lagi sambil mengelus kepala Ino, lembut. Ino tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih,"

.

.

.

Ino menyandarkan diri ke sofanya dengan girang. Hari ini Gaara akan pulang. Ia telah membersihkan rumahnya sampai kinclong, untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjemput Gaara. Hanya saja Gaara menyuruhnya istirahat, tidak boleh bergerak banya. Ia takut calon anak mereka kenapa-napa. Yah, walaupun ia melanggar pesan Gaara yang mengatakan jangan banyak bergerak, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting rumah sudah bersih untuk suaminya.

_Tintong._

Suara bel berbunyi. Ino langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Hatinya bergelojak.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan. "Selamat da… Sasuke-kun?"

Ya, kini yang berada didepannya bukanlah orang yang ia nantikan. Tetapi lelaki berambur raven yang merupakan teman lamanya. Ino menatap bingung sambil menjaga jarak sedikit. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia langsung memasuki rumah tersebut sebelum dipersilahkan oleh Ino. "Tumben bersih," puji Sasuke sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Ino tersenyum tertahan. "Karena Gaara akan pulang hari ini," ucapnya. Terlihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa si panda itu pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel. Ino berkacak pinggang, kembali menjawab. "Karena ini rumahnya. Lagipula dia suamiku,"

Sasuke mulai berkeliling mengitari rumah tersebut. Sedangkan Ino yang takut, hanya berdiri terdiam, menyandar dinding sambil mengamati tingkah Uchiha tersebut. Kenapa ia waspada? Karena ia takut hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi seperti saat ia mabuk dan tidur dengan err.. si Uchiha.

Ia takut mengalami hal-hal yang biasanya terjadi di sinetron-sinetron yang sering ia tonton. Contohnya, ia dekat dengan lelaki lain atau sedang berselingkuh, lalu tiba-tiba suaminya datang dan melihat itu semua.

_Hell, no!_

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi, sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga, Ino berdiri di ruang tamu. Tidak bergerak, tidak mengikuti Sasuke yang berkeliling seenaknya.

Tapi yang paling ia benci adalah penampilan Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat sangat –maafkan aku, Gaara- Cool dan seksi. Padahal Sasuke hanya menggunakan celana panjang biasa dan kaos putih polos agak ketat sambil memakai kacamata hitam yang entah kenapa dipakai oleh Uchiha dalam keadaan mendung begini.

Tidak, tidak! Ino, kau tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau sudah bersuami! Teriak Ino dalam hati sambil tutup mata dan menggeleng cepat.

"Kau kenapa, nona Yamanaka?" Suara Sasuke masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Dan terlihat Sasuke sudah berada didepannya. Wajahnya hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari wajah Ino. Tangan Sasuke sudah bertopang di tembok dan persis berada di kiri dan kanan kepala Ino seakan menguncinya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Ino menahan napas. "Minggir, Sasuke," ucapnya gemetaran. Ia takut dan panik. Takut Sasuke melakukan sesuatu, panik karena takut Gaara datang dan melihat tingkah Uchiha yang gila ini.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak mau," ucapnya. Ino bergetar. "Aku sudah punya suami dan calon anak," kata Ino tegas. Ia berusaha mati-matian terlihat biasa didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Calon anak? Kau hamil?" tanyanya heran. Ino mengangguk mantap. Ia berharap dengan mengetahui ia hamil, Sasuke akan melepasnya.

"Kau hamil anaknya atau anakku?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Ino membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan Uchiha ini?

"Tentu saja anak Gaara." Kata Ino tegas. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau itu anakku, hm? Kitakan pernah melakukannya."

Ino ingin sekali menampar lelaki brengsek didepannya. Hanya saja, badannya sudah gemetar ketakutan. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Napas saja susah.

"Kita hanya tidur, Sasuke. Kita tidak melakukan apapun. Dan kau tahu itu." Ucap Ino tegas dan sedikit bergetar. Sasuke hanya mengeritkan dahi lalu menggeleng tidak jelas.

Ia memegang dagu Ino dan mengangkat wajah Ino agar sebanding dengan tingginya. "Maaf, aku lupa. Bagaimana kita mengulangnya? Agar kita ingat apa yang terjadi," ucap Sasuke santai sambil kembali menyeringai.

Dan Sasuke langsung melumat bibir mungil Ino dengan ganas. Ino berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut, tetapi Sasuke terlalu kuat untuknya. Tapi ia terus berusaha mendorong.

_Ceklek. _"Ino?"

Ino membelakkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara Gaara dari ruang depan. Dengan segala kepanikannya, Ino mendorong dengan keras bahu bidang Sasuke. Dan kali ini berhasil!

Ia terengah-engah. Nafasnya tidak stabil karena ciuman ganas Sasuke. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak dan berusaha berteriak ke suaminya. "Gaa.. mmmpphh" ia kembali di cium ganas oleh Sasuke.

Ino kembali berusaha mendorong Sasuke, tetapi tenaganya sudah mulai habis. Ia sudah tidak kuat mendorong badan yang ototnya terlatih seperti Sasuke.

Tapi ia tidak berhenti memukul dada bidang Sasuke. Ia terus memukulnya.

"Ino?"

Dan yag terdengar selanjutnya dalah suara barang-barang bawaan Gaara yang terjatuh ke lantai.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Maaf kalau fanfict yang ini abal. Oh ya kalau ada yang sama saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya tidak tahu. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat dari hati saya untuk berplagiat ria.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OCC, Abal, typo, Ide pasaran**

**Pairing: GaaIno slight: SasuIno**

Chapter 2

**All I Want For Christmas**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menyetir mobilnya dengan buru-buru. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ino dan calon anaknya itu. Ia sampai rela mandi dua kali hanya untuk tampil wangi dihadapan istrinya itu.

Tampil tampan? Kalian sudah tau kalau Gaara dari kecil memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi tampan

Ia menaikkan transmisi giginya, sungguh jantungnya berdegup cepat. Seakan ia kembali ke masa muda lagi dan ia sedang menjemput pacarnya itu.

Kini ia sudah sampai di depan rumah bertuliskan 'Sabaku' di atas bel rumahnya. Ia mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya selama berada di rumah Temari.

Ia melewati bel yang berteger didepat rumahnya. Untuk apa ia memencet bel? Toh, ini rumahnya sendiri. Gaarapun langsung memasuki halaman rumahnya dan membuka pintu.

_Ceklek._

"Ino?" panggil Gaara setelah membuka pintu rumah mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa rumah ini sangat sepi? Seharusnya ada Ino disini dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangatnya.

Gaara melepaskan sepatunya, sesaat iapun tersadar. Ada sepatu laki-laki yang bukan miliknya. Berarti ada orang disini selain Ino, pikir Gaara. Ia kira Ino sedang menerima tamu sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah datang.

Gaara mulai memasuki rumahnya. Sampai di ruang tamu ia melihat bayangan orang yang menempel di dinding. Gaara menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat sosok tersebut dengan teliti.

Dan ia melihat lelaki berambur Raven sedang berciuman bersama istrinya dengan Agresif. Gaara menatapnya tak percaya. "Ino?" panggilnya ragu. Saat melihat wanita itu melirik sedikit ke arahnya, Gaara langsung mengetahuinya. Perempuan itu memang istrinya.

Ia menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya. Syok.

Lelaki berambut Raven tersebut melepas ciumannya dan menatap Gaara dengan seringainya yang membuat Gaara hampir melemparnya dengan vas bunga terdekat. Ia juga melihat Ino dengan nafas yang tersenggal itu bersandar ke dinding dengan lemas.

Gaara menatap mereka geram. Berani-beraninya mereka berciuman dirumahnya! Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ia kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan nafas. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar lelaki laknat tersebut.

Gaara memincingkan matanya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajukan surat perceraian sekarang," ucap Gaara tegas. Terlihat dimatanya Ino masih bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. "T-tapi.."

Gaara menatap mereka berdua dingin, "Kau sudah mendapatkan ayah yang cocok untuk menggantikanku, Yamanaka," ujar Gaara dengan jijik lalu meninggalkan kembali kediamannya yang bahkan belum ia injak sampai 5 menit.

Ino langsung bangkit berdiri, ia mengejar Gaara dengan tertatih. "Gaara!"

Gaara tidak menoleh ke arahnya, ia langsung masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang terduduk lemas.

Sasuke menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kita menikah saja, Ino," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Ino menggeram. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia menonjok perut Sasuke kuat-kuat dan akhirnya meninggalkan sosok lelaki yang terkapar itu.

Ino memberhentikan taksi dan segera menaikinya. "Jalan Suna no 26. Saya akan membayar lebih kalau sampai disana lebih cepat," ucap Ino. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara mesin taksi yang meraung.

.

.

.

_Brak!_

Suara pintu depan yang didobrak membuat pasangan ShikaTema yang sedang makan itu langsung menoleh. Terlihat lelaki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' sedang berjalan ke arah dalam sambil menendang-nendang tembok. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Sesekali ia berteriak 'argh!'. ShikaTema mengerutkan dahi, ia berteriak karena depresi atau karena kakinya sakit menendang-nendang tembok?

"Bukannya kau seharusnya bersama Ino sekarang?" Tanya Temari heran. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya makan sambil terkadang menguap.

Gaara mendelik. "Jangan menyebut nama perempuan itu dihadapanku!"

Temari semakin heran. Kenapa, sih, dengan adiknya ini? Perasaan kemaren baru baikan, pikir Temari.

Gaara menaiki tangga. "Bila ia mencariku, bilang aku akan bertemu bila surat perceraian sudah ada!" teriak Gaara. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting dari kamar tamu.

Shikamaru menatap istrinya dengan malas. "Adikmu kenapa lagi?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti mengunyah roti bakarnya.

Temari mengangkat bahu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya kembali bertengkar dengan Ino. Apa pasangan itu terlalu labil? Sehingga kemaren bertengkar lalu baikan dan akhirnya bertengkar lagi?

Shikamaru menghela nafas."Kita akan boros beras lagi," ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Temari tertawa hambar. "Maafkan aku karena mempunyai adik yang gila makan kalau setres,"

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan membuat Temari sedikit merona. Melihat Temari yang menrona membuat Shikamaru ingin menjahilinya lagi.

"Ehem, Temar…" _Brak!_

Kalimat Shikamaru terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu depan kembali terbuka dengan dobrakan. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa yang datang.

Temari kembali mengeritkan Dahi. "Ino?"

Ino berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan bersujud. "Pinjem duit!" ucapnya sambil memohon. Shikamaru tahu pasti Ino lagi-lagi naik taksi tanpa membawa duit sama sekali. Shikamaru mengela nafas. "Merepotkan,"

Ia mengeluarkan uang yang berada di dompetnya yang kebetulan berada di meja makan. Ia mengeluarkan uang secukupnya lalu memberikannya kepada Ino. "Kurang!" ucapnya.

Shikamaru bingung. Kenapa kurang? Setaunya jarak dari Ino sampai rumahnya hanya menbutuhkan 20 ribuan. Tetapi tanpa banyak bertanya, Shikamaru tetap mengeluarkan uang lagi dan memberikan Ino selmbar 20 ribuan lagi. Setelah Ino bersujud atas ucapan terima kasih, ia langsung melesat ke pintu keluar untuk membayar taksi.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hamil. Tapi kenapa dia lari-lari sih?"

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan perkataan istrinya. Ia hanya kembali memakan rotinya dengan malas. Malas mengikut campuri masalah keluarga labil tersebut.

"Kamar Gaara yang mana?" tanya Ino setelah kembali dari membayar ongkos taksi. Temari menjawab, "Diatas. Tetapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertemu dulu dengannya. Ia terlihat sangat gusar."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang," tegas Ino.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Gaara dari atas yang membuat orang yang berada di bawah kaget.

Ino terlihat syok, Shikamaru terlihat biasanya saja, sedangkan Temari hampir tertawa ngakak. Kenapa? Karena ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Temari yang melihat –mendengar, lebih tepatnya- adiknya yang ngambek seperti itu ke perempuan. Jarang sekali kan melihat Gaara yang dingin dan galak itu ngambek gak jelas seperti sekarang?

Ino berteriak dari bawah. "Tetapi kita haru.."

"Tidak!"

"Gaara, kumohon.."

"Tidak!"

"Gaara! Biarkan aku menjelaskan!"

"Pergi kau!"

Shikamaru dan Temari hanya melihat Ino dan Gaara yang berteriak-teriak sambil menutup telinganya.

"Gaara.."

"Enyah kau!"

Teriakkan Gaara yang terakhir membuat Ino terdiam. Sungguh itu benar-benar kasarsekali. Ino hampir saja menangis kalau tidak mengingat ada kakak ipar dan mantan sahabatnya itu disini. Jadi ia hanya berjalan keluar dengan lunglai "Aku akan menunggumu diluar!" teriak Ino lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Ino kecewa sekali. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya kea rah luar untuk menunggu Gaara di bawah jendela kamarnya.

Ingin sekali Temari menghampiri Ino yang terlihat terpukul, tetapi tangan kekar Shikamaru menahannya. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," ujarnya.

Temari akhirnya kembali duduk dan makan dengan diam. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh adiknya dan adik iparnya. Mau dibawa kemana perkawinan mereka ini?

.

.

.

Gaara kembali mengintip lewat jendela. Terlihat istrinya masih berdiri di sana. Gaara melirik jam yang tergantung tidak jauh darinya. Jam 7 malam. Jadi Ino sudah 12 jam berdiri disitu?

Ingin sekali Gaara menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya. Hanya saja hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perilaku Ino. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tercabik-cabik setiap mengingat Ino yang berciuman dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu di ruang tamunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Gaara agak malu juga dengan tindakannya yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Kabur seenaknya, ngambek seenaknya, marah seenaknya. Sangat tidak berperi Garaa-an. Sangat berbeda dengan Gaara bisa yang Cool, pendiam dan asocial.

Tetapi tindakan istrinya inilah yang membuat Gaara menjadi berbeda drastis.

Hujan salju mulai datang. Gaara kembali mengintip dan melihat istrinya masih senantiasa berdiri disitu menunggunya. Gaara tetap bertahan dengan gengsinya. Ia tidak mau menghampiri istrinya yang sudah mulai meniupkan tangannya.

Terlihat Temari memberikan sebuah mantel ke Ino dan ditolaknya. Ino tidak mau memakai mantel, entah kenapa, Gaara tidak tahu. Ino mulai terlihat kedinginan. Tentu saja, berdiri disana tanpa minum dan makan, bersalju pula, siapa yang tidak kedinginan? Apalagi sekarang bulan desember,

Gaara menepuk dahi. Ia teringat sesuatu hal penting yang terlupakan. Ino hamil. Ya, istrinya yang sedang di bawah sana, kedinginan, tak makan, tak minum itu sedang hamil. Dan dengan terburu-buru Gaara langsung melihat kebawah lagi. Terlihat Ino sudah tergeletak di atas salju. Pingsan.

Dengan panik, Gaara langsung keluar dari kamarnya sambil berlari, turun kebawah dan bermaksud untuk menolong istrinya yang sudah mulai terti,bun hujan salju. Ia berlari semakin cepat.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Ino sudah tidak ada di tempat ia pingsan. Yang ada hanya seorang lelaki yang menggendong Ino dan memasukkanya ke dalam mobil yang ada didepan perkarangan rumah Temari.

Gaara menggeram. Dasar Uchiha brengsek.

.

.

.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat dengan mata buramnya. Setelah matanya sudah mulai terlihat jelas, ia melihat ruangan dengan langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia mulai membangunkan dirinya. Walau susah payah, tetapi akhirnya ia dapat bangun juga. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ini kamarnya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, kenapa ia bisa disini? Seharusnya ia berada di perkarangan rumah Shikamaru. Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Sesaat Ino berpikir. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara yang membawanya kesini?

"Aku yang membawamu, bukan si panda gila itu," sebuah suara yang seakan membaca pikiran Ino itu terdengar. Ino membulatkan matanya. Terlihat Lelaki dengan onixnya menatap Ino dengan lembut dicampur kesal.

"Sasuke…" gumam Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ino tidak menyangka bahwa yang membawanya bukan suaminya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya benar-benar sudah membencinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa membawaku kesini?" tanya Ino. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kekuatan cinta, mungkin?"

Hampir saja Ino merona mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Untung ia mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah milik Gaara, sehingga ia menahan rasa malunya ke Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda," ucap Ino –sok- dingin.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu berdiri di depan rumah si tuan tidur itu sambil menggigil. Saat aku mau menghampirimu, tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Jadi aku membawamu kesini." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Tumben sekali anak Uchiha ini ngomong sepanjang ini.

Sasuke meilirk jam tangan biru dongkernya. "Aku sudah cuti dua hari selama kau pingsan. Jadi aku harus berkerja sekarang."

Ino membelakkan matanya. "A-aku pingsan selama dua hari?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Ia langsung mencari kalender. Berari hari ini tanggal 23. Lusa sudah natal?

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Nanti aku akan kembali," ucapnya. Ino hanya mendecih. "Aku malah berharap kau tidak usah kembali,"

Sasuke tertawa dan akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di rumah megah milik Gaara ini. Ino menghela nafas. Bayangan natal bahagianya pupus sudah. Dua hari lagi natal, dan Gaara bahkan masih marah kepadanya.

Ino mulai turun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri jendela besarnya lagi. Terlihat mobil Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia juga melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain sambil melempar-lempar salju. Ino tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak buncit.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana anaknya lahir tanpa Gaara. Yatuhan, membayangkannya saja sudah pilu.

Ino beranjak dari jendelanya, dan mulai turun kebawah mencari minum. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah, terlihat pohon natal berserta hiasannya yang sudah terpasang.

Ia teringat saat dimana ia dan Gaara menyusun pohon natal itu dengan gembira. Ia juga terigat saat menmbongkar kembali pohon natal yang sudah dihias capai-capai bersama Gaara karena desainnya yang jelek. Lalu menghias lagi dari awal.

_Tingtong._

Ino melirik pintu rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ino mengeritkan dahi. Jangan-jangan Gaara? Ah tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Gaara menekan bel untuk masuk kerumahnya sendiri? Apa Sasuke? Tapi kenapa Sasuke pulang secepat ini? Apa ada yang tertinggal?

Dengan malas, Ino membuka pintunya. Dan yang terlihat di balik pintu adalaj lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi dan celana setelan. Rambut merahnya membuat Ino tercengang. Gaara?

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," ucap Gaara sopan. Ino sedikit kecewa. Gaara berbicara sangat sopan, seakan berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya.

Ino tetap berdiri di depan pintu saat Gaara mulai masuk, mengambil barangnya yang saat itu terjatuh karena syok.

"Kenapa kau memencet bel?" tanya Ino hat-hati. Tanpa menoleh Gaarapun menjawab. "Aku harus bersikap sopan untuk masuk kerumah orang lain."

Ino menatapnya sakit hati. Sebegitu marahkah Gaara? "Tapi ini rumahmu." Kata Ino dengan pedih.

Gaara menatap Ino dingin. "Sebentar lagi rumah ini menjadi milikmu saja,"

Ino terpaku mendengar perkataan Gaara. Jadi Gaara benar-benar berniat untuk cerai?

Ino tetap terdiam saat Gaara melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung menuju mobilnya. Seakan sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya, Ino langsung berlari menuju Gaara yang sudah menyalakan mesin. Ia harus meminta penjelasan, apa mereka benar-benar bercerai?

"Gaara tunggu!" teriak Ino saat mobil Ferrari Gaara sudah mulai melaju. Ino berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil Gaara. Mengejar mobil Gaara dengan berlari di atas salju sangat sulit. "Gaara!" teriaknya lagi.

Gaara yang melihatnya dari spion langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak peduli dengan Ino yang semakin lambat berlari karena capai.

_Bruk!_

Ino terjatuh di atas salju yang dingin. Badannya bergetar hebat. Perutnya sangat sakit. "Gaa.. hosh..ra," ucapnya terengah-engah. Pilu melihat mobil Ferrari suaminya yang semakin menjauh.

Ino berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi badannya mati rasa. Perutnya luar biasa sakit. Darah mulai keluar mengalir diantar kaki jenjangnya. Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ia pingsan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OCC, Abal, typo, Ide pasaran**

**Pairing: GaaIno slight: SasuIno**

Chapter 3

**All I Want For Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Kamarnya? Ino menggeleng cepat. Ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak berbau aneh seperti ini. Lagipula baunya seperti bau obat. Tunggu dulu, ini rumah sakit?

Ino langsung membangunkan dirinya langsung. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia memijit kepalanya sejenak. "Hobimu itu pingsan ya? Baru beberapa menit siuman sudah pingsan lagi," ujar suara baritone. Ino menoleh kea rah suara tersebut. "Kenapa harus kau yang ada disini?" ucapnya kesal.

Lelaki itu, Sasuke, hanya tertawa sinis. "Mungkin karena aku lebih mencintaimu daripada si siluman panda itu," ucapnya sambil mengejek. Ino memutar bola matanya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Ku ulangi. Kenapa kau, Sasuke Uchiha, bisa ada disini?"

Sasuke menatap aquamarine Ino. "Jasku tertinggal. Dan saat aku kembali, aku melihat anak-anak kecil mengerumunimu. Dan akhirnya, disinilah kita," ucapnya enteng.

Ino menoleh kea rah kalender yang kebetulan tergantung di dinding rumah sakit. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ino, sasukepun berkata. "tenang saja, kau hanya pingsan selama sehari kurang dikit,"

Ino menatap kalender tersebut dengan pilu. Besok natal?

Sasuke mendekati ranjang Ino. "Kau tahu, kau hampir saja membunuh anak kita. Kenapa, sih, kau berlari-lari keluar rumah seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke marah.

Ino memegang pinggiran ranjangnya. "Ini bukan anakmu! Lagipula apa maksudnya 'hampir membunuh'-mu itu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau hampir keguguran, Ino."

Ino membelakkan matanya. "Aku? Hampir? K-keguguran?" tanyanya syok. Badannya bergetar. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Ino. "Dan apa kau tahu? Suamimu bahkan tidak peduli denganmu dan bayi yang di ambang kematian tadi." Ucapnya dingin. Ino merinding sendiri melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi, terbuktikan? Aku lebih mencintaimu. Tinggalkan si mata hitam itu,"

Ino kembali memutar bola matanya. Melepas tangan Sasuke dari dagunya. "Kau mencintaiku, tetapi aku mencintai Gaara." Ucapnya tegas.

"Dan Gaara tidak mencintaimu," lanjut Sasuke. Ino menggeleng. "Dia mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintainya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini pengen banget dicintai sama panda itu, hm?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. Ino hanya tersenyum menantang. "Kau juga seperti itu, kan? Pantat Ayam?"

Sasuke kembali membela dirinya. "Tapi setidaknya anak itu, anakku,"

Ino memandang Sasuke kesal. Lelaki ini dapat rumus newton yang mana sampai-sampai menyimpulkan kalau janin yang ada diperutnya ini anaknya?

"Ini Anak Gaara, Sasuke,"

"Anakku,"

"Anak Gaara,"

"Aku,"

"Gaara!"

_Krieet._

Ino dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kea rah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Terlihat lelaki yang berpakaian kemeja putih dan setelannya itu. Warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah itu kembali membuat Ino terpesona.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Mau apa kau kesini?" ujarnya dongkol.

"Kita lakukan tes DNA sekarang juga!,"

.

.

.

Gaara menyetir mobil Ferrarinya dengan cepat. Ia merasa khawatir dan bersalah atas perilakunya kepada ingat saat tadi -keesokan hari-, ia kembali untuk menghampiri Ino yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa tetes darah yang tidak berhasil tertutup hujan salju semalam, tak jauh dari pagar rumahnya.

Teringat kata anak-anak kecil yang berada di depan rumahnya tadi.

'_Ino baa-chan dibawa oleh om berambut biru gelap ke rumah sakit,'_

Dan hanya satu rumah sakit yang terlintas di benak Gaara. Konoha hospital. Kenapa? Ya, karena hanya rumah sakit itulah yang terdekat di daerah rumahnya itu. Ia kembali menaikan kecepatan Ferrarinya itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan 'Ino. Anak. Ino. Anak'

"Apakah ada pasien yang bernama Ino Yamanaka?" tanya Gaara saat ia sudah masuk kebagian informasi. Perempuan yang memakai seragam terusan putih hanya berkata. "tunggu sebentar,"

'Tunggu sebentar' dari suster itu rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun untuk Gaara. Ia sangat gelisah, tak jarang ia menggigit jarinya sendiri. Malu? Tidak. Karena yang di otaknya hanyalah 'Ino dan Bayinya"

"Kamar Lavender 3" ucap Suster itu akhirnya. Tanpa babibu, Gaara langsung melesat ke kamar tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk suster itu, dan maaf kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

'Lavender 3' itulah tulisan yang berada didepan pintu yang sukses membuat Gaara berhenti berlari. Perlahan Gaara membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat dari jendela kecil yang terdapat pada pintu wajah Uchiha yang sedang memegang dagu Ino.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Brengsek!

"Dan apa kau tahu? Suamimu bahkan tidak peduli denganmu dan bayi yang di ambang kematian tadi." Ucap an Sasuke yang dingin terdengar di telinga Gaara. Ambang kematian? Bayi itu? Gaara mengeritkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? Gaara membelakkan matanya. Masa, sih, maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi kalau Ino hampir keguguran?

Ia kembali mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Sasuke. Menguping memang bukan kegemarannya, Tapi ini darurat.

"Jadi, terbuktikan? Aku lebih mencintaimu. Tinggalkan si mata hitam itu," ucap si lelaki laknat itu sambil menyeringai. Ingin sekali Gaara mencabik-cabik tubuh lelaki itu, hanya saja ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku mencintai Gaara," ucapan Ino itu membuat Gaara tercengang. Benarkah? Benarkah Ino masih mencintainnya?

Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Dan Gaara tidak mencintaimu." Yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan hanya meremas tangannya. Aku mencintainya!

"Ia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya," ucap Ino tegas. Gaara tersenyum. Benarkah ini, Ino?

Sasuke jengkel. "Kau ini pengen banget dicintai si panda itu, hm?" "Kau juga seperti itu, kan? Pantat ayam?" balas Ino sadis.

"Tapi setidaknya anak itu anakku," ucap Sasuke. Gaara yang mendengarnya jengkel. Lelaki ini memang terlalu menyebalkan. "Ini anak Gaara, Sasuke," balas Ino lagi.

"Anakku,"

"Anak Gaara,"

"Aku,"

"Gaara!"

_Krieet._

2 pasang mata itu kini menatap Gaara. Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. Ia melihat wajah Ino yang bersemu merah.

Kini Sasuke menatapnya jengkel sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kita lakukan tes DNA sekarang!" ucap Gaara lantang dan disambut dengan tatapan bingung oleh Ino. "untuk apa?" tanya Ino polos.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Ino. "Agar kita buktikan bahwa ini anak kita," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil. Ino bersemu merah.

Sasuke yang kesal melihat tatap-tatapan antara Ino dan Gaara itupun langsung memotong dengan berdiri di antara Gaara dan Ino. "Bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli dengannya?"

Gaara hanya menatap datar. "Ya,"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau repot mengurusi anak di janin Ino? Kau sudah mau bercerai," tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Justru aku ingin mencari alasan agar tidak bercerai," ucap Gaara. Kini ia melirik Ino yang ada dibalik tubuh sasuke. "Karena aku masih mencintainya." Ucap Gaara lagi.

Ino semakin merona. Sasuke yang kesal itupun langsung merocos. "Baiklah. Tetapi kalau anak yang di janin Ino adalah anakku, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Ino menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri mondar-mandir di depannya. Rambut merah miliknya diacak oleh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia tidak sabar menunggu hasil DNA tersebut.

Ino teringat perkataan suster saat mereka selesai diambil DNA-nya. Kata suster, waktu untuk mengetahui hasil DNA itu sekitar atu hari. Ino menggigit bibirnya. Satu hari? Hari ini? Hari natal dong?

Kini Ino melirik lelaki berambut raven yang tidur di sofa terdekat. Mungkin ia capai karena harus menjaga Ino kemarin dan sebelumnya.

_Krieeet._

Semuapun menoleh. Terlihat suster dengan map berwarna hijau ditangannya. Gaara yang sedari tadi mondar mandir langsung terdiam dan menghampiri suster tersebut. Begitupun juga Sasuke yang sedari tidur, kini ikut menghampiri

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar. Suster tersebut menghela nafas. "Janin Ino-san merupakak anak dari…" Semua menahan napas. "…Sabaku Sasuke."

Gaara menatap suster itu dengan kecewa. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum licik. Ino histeris. "Tidak mungkin!"

Sasuke berhenti tersenyum sejenak. Ia menatap Susternya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Sabaku," ucap Sasuke datar. Suster kembali menatap mapnya. "Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Tak lama Suster itu membulatkan namanya. "AH! Maaf! Kesalahan. Janin itu anak dari Sabaku Gaara. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Suster itu tiba-tiba.

Gaara hanya cengo. BEnarkah?

Ino kembali histeris. "AH! Itu baru benar."

Sasuke mendelik kea rah suster. Aura hitam pekat sudah mengelilingi dirinya. "Kau baru saja bilang kalau janin itu anakku!"

Suster itu membungkukkan badannya. Maaf. Saya salah liat nama,"

Gaara melipat tangannya. "Jadi, kau bersedia pulang?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek setelah ia mengusir suster tersebut. Sasuke hanya menggeram tertahan. "Baiklah aku akan pergi,"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mengambil jas di sofa. LAlu saat jas sudah berada di tangannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari ke arah Ino dan mencium bibirnya. Ino yang ter kaget, hanya bisa memukul dada lelaki sarap itu.

Gaara yang melihatnya langsung geram. Dengan seklai gerak ia sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke dan menonjok wajak tampan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik sambil memegangin pipinya yang biru.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek! Keluar!" bentak Gaara. Ia sudah tidak peduli dimana ia sekarang. Yang penting Lelaki laknatbrengsekgilasarapsial itu harus keluar dari kamar Ino.

Sebelum menggapai handle pintu, Sasuke kembali berkata. "Suatu saat kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku. Lihat saja nanti,"

_Brak! _

Pintu tertutup. Ino mengerutkan dahi. Perkataan Sasuke itu buat dirinya atau buat Gaara? Dasar lelaki gak jelas.

Gaara mendekati ranjang Ino. Menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk disebelah ranjang Ino. Gaara meraih tangan Ino. "Natal kita tahun ini heboh, ya," ucap Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Heboh? Terima kasih pujiannya, Gaara."

Gaara terdiam. Kini matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. "Maafkan aku,"

Ino tercengang. "K-kenapa? Bukankah aku yang salah?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Maksudku bukan itu. Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya aku yang menggendonngmu saat kau pingsan. Seharusnya aku yang ada di sisimu saat kau hilang kesadaran, Seharusnya aku mencintaimu selalu,"

Ino tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tidak apa, Gaara. Yang penting kau sudah kembali,"

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Kini ia duduk di sisi ranjang Ino. "Maafkan aku juga atas tindakanku yag keji. Jujur, aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Hanya saja.. Yah, kau tahu, kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Aku sudah memaafkamu, kok,"

Gaara kembali berbicara."AKu juga mau minta maaf karena membiarkanmu berlari mengejar Ferrariku. Aku tidak tahu akan fatal bila ibu hamil bisa keguguran kalaau lari-lari seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan penyesalan.

Ino kembali tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Gaara. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ka Ino. "Benarkah? " tanya Gaara ragu. Ino memajukan wajahnya. "Tentu saja," ucap Ino yakin. Mereka berduapun tersenyum.

Ino –sok- ngambek. "Natalan dirumah sakit. Menyedihkan." Ucapnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku membawa bingkisan kecil untukmu. Tapi kutinggal di mobil,"

Ino kembali mengembungkan pipi, "Kenapaaa?"

"aku sudah memikirkannya. Kalau ternyata janinmu itu anak Sasuke, aku akan membuang bingkisan natal tersebut." Ujar Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar orang kaya," umpat Ino. "maaf, ya, aku tidak memberikanmu bingkisan natal," ucap ino lagi penuh penyesalan.

Gaara tersenyum. "Tidak apa, kau sudah memberikan calon anak untukku. Lagipula…"

Gaara menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ciuman lembut yang Gaara berikan membuat Ino bersemu merah. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia selalu dicium paksa oleh Sasuke. Ino memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi mulut Gaara. Tangan Gaara mengelus rambut Ino. Mereka berciuman agak lama sampai akhirnya mereka menyelesaikannya karena kehabisan udara.

Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yang aku mau di hari natal… hanya kamu, Ino. Merry Christmas"

END.

Akhirnya fict ini selesai. Aku menciptakannya begadang pas tanggal 24-25 ini. Karena chapter 3 ini harus selesai pas tanggal 25.

Maafkan saya bila ending fict ini tidak benar-benar minta maaf.

Terus satu lagi. maaf banget baru di publish. ceritanya udah jadi dari tgl 25 tapi internetnya ngajak ribut. Jadi baru bisa publish 26. Gomen :'(

Mungkin hanya segini saja bacot saya. Merry Christmas Everyone:D


End file.
